Just An Old Boyfriend
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: One Shot. Everytime Jack runs off with the Dr, Ianto tells himself he'll move on but never can. But Jack has been missing for three years & Ianto has fell for a young Londoner working in Wales. But his feelings for Jack remain... bad summary i know x
1. Just An Old Boyfriend

**Just An Old Boyfriend**

**Author Notes:**** Kind of an anti-Janto fic – only because I was wondering what Ianto would have done if Jack had been gone for so long that Ianto fell in love with someone else. For the purpose of this story CoE never happened. Well Ianto didn't die or well… Jack leaves so Ianto moves on. Might do a sequel where they make up just depends how I feel *EVIL LAUGH*. I sorta stole Scott too, he becomes Ianto's new partner except he's called Scott Andrews, otherwise it would lead to a really long disclaimer in which I don't own characters and this is all just for fun etc :s. He's still from London though and FIT lol :D xxxxx**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters or the rights to Torchwood they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC.**

**Summary(sort of):**** Every time Jack runs off with the Doctor, Ianto tells himself he'll move on but he never can. Now, however, Jack has been missing for three years and Ianto has fell for a young Londoner who is working on a project in Wales. But his feelings for Jack remain and they don't disappear when a familiar face returns….**

He could feel those blue piercing eyes watching his every move and he knew what he was feeling. He could tell the jealousy was building inside the Captain but also sadness because he had moved on from Jack. He started wondering was it in his head, his heart still wishing he would come back. That those three years had never happened… But they had and Ianto couldn't wait forever, he wasn't immortal. Why would Jack care anyway, he would have moved on eventually anyway.

_I see you on the street  
My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
Is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made_

Then something made him look up and see him standing there. Ianto's heart almost took off, but he didn't let it show. Someone shouted his name. No. The name of a young boy, his name was Jack too. Ianto turned away, facing his new partner and listening to him as he went on about his latest project. They had met a couple of days after Jack had left and started dating some weeks later. Now they had been together almost three years and were just as happy as if they'd been together longer.

"Ianto, you ok?" The concerned voice asking, noting Ianto wasn't totally listening.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, there's just a lot on my mind that's all." Ianto smiled reassuringly, reaching over and gripping his partner's hand softly.

"You wanna go, babe? I mean, I don't mind going early or is it all this work talk? I'm sorry, I know you were sad about your friend Gwen moving to Scotland and all. You know, I was going to keep this as a surprise but you look like you need cheering up. This latest project, well, I'm going to Scotland and I thought while we're there, we could, you know, see Gwen and the family, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, babe." Ianto smiled, leaning over the table and kissing Scott softly.

"It's good to see you smile."

"Well, it's because of you, that."

"Come on, Yan."

"Sure, Scottie."

Ianto chanced a glance at the Captain, seeing him scowl fiercely. One day they would meet again and the feelings Ianto felt would be long gone.

_But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

He looked away, seeing Scott smile softly at him and taking his hand in his own. Ianto kissed him on the cheek, glad that he had finally moved on and glad when the feelings for Jack will be gone for good. They started walking back home, Jack's eyes burning into Ianto's back.

"So tell me more about Torchwood then, you know that it's really interesting."

"Scott, that's the past, me and Gwen made a pact to move on after Jack left…"

"Ah, the mysterious Jack Harkness…"

"Scott, what have I told you?"

"I'm sorry, babe. You know how it makes me feel about him."

"I know, but he's gone now." Ianto lied.

"Yeah, I know." Scott smiled sadly.

"Let's get off, ok."

"Ok. So if you won't talk about Torchwood, what will you talk about?"

"How about us, and what we're going to do for our third year anniversary together."

"We can sort that in Scotland." Scott gave a cheeky smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

Ianto smiled cheekily, trying to hide his feelings for Jack but with the re-arrival of his former partner was making him feel guilty for just moving on. He felt as though he was cheating on Jack but he loved Scott so much and knew he wouldn't leave him.

_Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad to lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet  
It hurts me so bad but_

He turned again seeing Jack's sad eyes watching him, seemingly hurt and upset at Ianto with someone else. Ianto felt worse now, he continued to walk off with his new partner, blocking out the memories off Jack to hide the pain. Jack walked away slowly, wishing there was something he could do to change the past.

_From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only be wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

Ianto and Scott had been curled up on the couch for over an hour now, just watching movies on the Sky box and drinking coffee when they heard a car pull up outside their apartment. Both men assumed it was one of the neighbours.

_Nothing more and nothing less  
No more living with regret  
Your memory won't get  
The best of me, the best of me  
Oh you're gonna see_

Jack walked slowly up the stairs towards his former partner's apartment, memories of their time together flooding his mind. He wanted Ianto back but he had been gone for three years and knew the chances of getting him back now were slim. He seemed to be truly in love with his new partner. More than when he was him.

Ianto felt him near, wondered how he had found him, _why_ he had looked for him, he didn't make a move, again he put it down to guilt. Guilt that made him see Jack's face everywhere, hearing his name, feeling him near. He still loved Jack but how could he take him back, he had been gone three years and Ianto hadn't been sure when he would come ack. He felt for him, after all, he had basically killed his own grandson and now his daughter had abandoned him, it must have been hard on him, especially stopping Ianto going in the building with him and having to die alone… but, he left him, left him and Gwen to pick up the pieces, after telling Rhiannon how much he loved Jack and that Jack wouldn't just leave him… how wrong had he been? But now here was Scott, after Jack, Ianto didn't think there would be anyone else. He didn't realise that he was actually bi, he thought it was just because of Jack, those pheromones, how he made him feel… No, he belonged with Scott now, Scott loved him and he wouldn't leave him.

Scott instinctively pulled Ianto closer to him, feeling something wrong with him. The action was rewarded with a content sigh and Ianto snuggling closer to Scott's chest. Scott kissed Ianto's hair, smiling softly.

"You ok, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm just so lucky to have you." Ianto looked up at his partner, seemingly taken aback that the words had come from his mouth.

He'd been with Scott three years now but he never really told him that he was glad to have him. He told him he loved him but he had never found himself saying something like that before.

"You and me both, Yan." Scott replied softly, pulling Ianto back towards him.

The name rang in Ianto's head, the memories of Jack flooding his mind. He also remembered the first time Scott had said it by accident. Ianto had cried so much that he confessed to Scott that his former partner Jack had called him that. After a while Ianto became accustom with it and it didn't bother him, up until now that is.

_From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only be wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

The doorbell rang and Ianto reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Hurry back babe, film will be back on in a minute." He heard Scott's voice shout from the living room.

Ianto chuckled as he reached the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Ianto."

"Who is it, babe?" Scott asked, hoping it wasn't _him._

"Jack?"

"Hi, Yan."

_From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Won't be wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

**I think that turned out quite well :D muhuahuahuahua lol ****. I'm sorry but I just don't know if I can break Ianto and Scott up, I think they're just too cute. Sorry, I love the ending though ****. Got really carried away with this. I love it though. This doesn't mean am off Janto, I still love them. This was a little of a CoE fix-it but the guilt over killing his grandson and losing his daughter is still too much for Jack so he leaves. He doesn't get with Alonso because he realises he still loves Ianto and so returns. Just a little later than expected, call it a dodgy Vortex Manipulator. This might just be a one shot though. Oh, and obviously I stole pet names too ****. I just love John's nick name for Scott. So sorry JB and Janto but I love this story ****. Oh yeah, I defo love this story :D xxxx**


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, due to the brilliant reviews I got (and the fact I'm nearly up to date with most stories) from my stories **_Just An Old Boyfriend _**and its sequel **_The Ex And The Mr_**, I've decided to create my own Ianto/Scott Universe (p.s. if anyone can come up with a good name combo like Janto for Ianto and Scott that would be great, just to make it more fun lol, I know I'm sad lol). For those of you who have read and reviewed those two stories, thank you and I'll be sure to mention you in my first Ianto/Scott story.**

**Please join me in this mad, new Universe I'm creating and enjoy xxx**


End file.
